


the sin of swallowing the sun

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, More tags to be added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow To Update, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a girl obsesses over her crush, kidnaps him, and brainwashes him to believe hes in love with her. i'll add a better bio later (:
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	the sin of swallowing the sun

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3 i really adore yandere and lovecore so i made this. please lmk what you think & if there are any typos/mistakes, it's appreciated. this will probably be slow to update.

the knife was large and shiny, and for a moment he wondered why she even bothered to pick it up. 

she was

(violent, disgusting, useless, a whore) 

powerful on her own, killing whoever she pleased with her bare hands; fists knocking his sister out and blood dripping from her dark knuckles. 

so he pondered again, for possibly the nth time, 

_ why did she need a weapon…..?  _

when she was a weapon, strong, powerful, bloody, and gory, all on her own….? 

by now his head was pounding, and the bright light above him wasn't helping. he terribly missed his mother and sister, and wondered about them. if they were okay. maybe his sister wasn't; the fist to her head and knife to her thigh possibly ended her….

( _ can't think like this)  _

no, she was okay. he couldn't bear to think she was gone…. not her. 

the door in front of him was mocking him, almost. teasing and pulling at his heart. 

_ ‘you’ll never get out!’  _ it says. it laughs. over and over and over, and it sounds like  _ her.  _ like the girl….

(oh god, he thinks, oh god, i'm going to die here, arent i? isn't this the end? how many people have thought these same things before me? how many? and surely i cant be the last…..) 

the loud clattering noise of that can only be metal 

( _ the knife? a hammer? a saw? oh my god!!) _

shakes him violently out of his thoughts. she moves slowly, predatory, in front of him, and stops, her white teeth contrasting beautifully against her black skin. 

“now,” she begins, holding the knife he was panicking over in her beautiful hands, “do you know what you did wrong?” 

he hesitates, thinking over his words carefully. 

( _ if i agree, will she let me go? oh my god oh my god?! i have to agree? i have to… be smart. stop panicking shut up! oh my god ? what do i do?? i want my mom my mom somebody please help m-) _

“brian?” 

he snaps out of his thoughts and shakes, tears threatening to overflow and expose him. he can't cry. what if she gets angry? and to think… and to think he could have just dated her. could have felt dealt with her jealousy and violence.. and no one would be hurt. 

_ ( _ god he hated himself so much at this moment. _ ) _

“i asked… if you knew what you did wrong? its okay to be scared, brian. im just asking.” 

he shook his head, deciding to be honest. maybe she'll take pity on him? let him go? 

_ (no.. she wouldn't.)  _

“hm..”, she pretended to ponder, eyes weighing him down and smile cutting through him terribly. 

“well… i guess i'll have to show you? if you really aren't aware…”

_ (fuck? FUCK! fuck fuck fuck oh god oh god)  _

“i'll be back, love. wait here for me, okay? be  _ good. _ ” 

she bent down to kiss his lips and it took everything in him not to bolt away. her lips were plump and delicate, and he wanted to vomit. she was so

_ (beautiful. evil.)  _

pretty, but she was not. she was a monster, a cruel beast. no sane person does this. she doesn't even love him. she's just obsessed. disgusting and vile and obsessed. 

she stood up slowly, and walked over to the door, gazing at him for a moment, before shutting the door tightly behind her. 

  
  



End file.
